<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scream by SometimesItsJustNSFW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980550">Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW'>SometimesItsJustNSFW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of people are, M/M, Name Calling, Spit As Lube, WIlford is a fucking gay bitch, no prep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Darkiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yell at me again, and I’ll give you a real reason to scream.” Wilford’s voice was dangerously low, which meant Dark was very very close to getting what he wanted. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” He growled softly, and Wilford’s resolve snapped. He grabbed the demon, throwing him into the bed, grabbing his hips tightly, tearing through clothing. Dark snarked at him for it, but it didn’t get him much, just Wilford growling through bared teeth, and Dark went silent again. </p><p>He could feel Wilford rocking against him, and purred a bit, grinning. Wilford frowned slightly, then tugged Dark back, pushing him to his knees. “Suck. It’s all the lube you’re gonna get. Not patient enough for it.” He muttered. </p><p>Dark lit up. It was a rare occurrence for this to happen, and Dark grinned, taking Wilford all the way to the base-gag reflex who?-sucking quickly, coating his cock the best he could, bouncing a bit. </p><p>He was yanked back up by his hair, pushing him back against the bed. Dark wiggled a bit, and then cried out, Wilford yanking his hair again, hard. </p><p>Dark whined, but went quiet a moment, panting. Just as he did, Wilford thrusted into him in one go, Dark arching and nearly screaming as he did. Wilford was usually so careful, even if Dark wanted him to ruin him. </p><p>Wilford thrusted hard, fast, not caring about the other’s pleasure, even if the screaming moans and cries were enough to show just how much Dark liked it. He clung to him tightly, nails digging and breaking skin to watch the blood well but never full spill before healing over. </p><p>Dark rocked back against him, whining a bit, hiding his tear stained face in the bed as Wilford laughed softly, thrusting harder, faster, Dark almost felt like he might break, and he’d enjoy it. </p><p>“You’re such a little slut for me, huh?” He purred lowly, tugging Dark against his chest. “Just my little slut, ready to be fucked at any second I want.” Wilford laughed, watching Dark’s cock jerk as he came, panting lowly, whining softly, almost confused when Wilford didn’t pause. </p><p>“Oh, did my little cock whore think we were done? Oh no, beautiful. We’re not done quite yet… I think we can get a few more out of you, don’t you think?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>